Adrenalinidad
by Darktemplar343
Summary: Rotakion, el ser mas viejo de lo que dice ser, ya visto en la entrevista mas larga y loca de la historia, ahora se encuentra en una nueva aventura, un total desconocido casi mata a Nathan y secuestro a su hija Amy, lo ayudaras o estaras en contra de el?


**Salu2 y bendiciones para todos mis lectores, esto es un (intento) especial de navidad, no se que regalos les tengan, pero lean y echen un par de risas**

 **Datos curiosos: los ravin rabbits( la especie de Charie en su etapa menos evolucionada) no tienen mucha distinción entre generos, siendo muy fácil confundir a un varon con una hembra por algún rasgo, los rabbit rabious debido a que no son frecuentemente vistos y a la presencia del pelaje que les cubre el cuerpo, para otras especies (o poco detallistas) es fácil confundir a un varon de contextura delgada y tono de voz bajo con una hembra, de ahí el porque algunos dicen que Charie es mujer**

 **Rotakion nacio en Alemania**

 **Nicko a pesar de ser del universo de Star wars, es el mas adaptable (aparte de Rotakion, Marco y James) para fics de otros universo, siendo incluso que considere hacerlo aparecer en un fic de Fallout**

 **Alex y Rotakion** **,** **son los que mas versiones tienen, siendo entre ellas vampira, mercenaria, segador (en el caso de Alex); paladin, soldado de metroid, mercenario mandaloriano** **(en el caso de Rotakion)** **etc**

 **Advertencia: cameo de personajes ajenos**

 **Sin mas que empieze**

 **Arbolito de Navidad**

La nieve cai y cubria la casa, esta como siempre estuvo ya que no era un edificio terran o un ancestro elfo nocturno, en una zona alejada de la ciudad y la casa mas cercana estaba a 300 metros, era de mañana, la tranquilidad reinaba en la casa y cierto "joven" de cabello negro y ojos en ocasiones verdes, dormia plácidamente en su cama, en la mesa de noche había un paralizador y un vaso de agua, su sueño no era pertubado por nada hasta que…..

-PAPI!-grito Amy la niña que había adoptado Rotakion cuando Hero lo reto en la entrevista, ella tenia entr años de edad, su cabello negro recojido en una coleta, usaba una pijama blanca; entro corriendo al cuarto de Rotakion y salto a la cama de el, para dar brinquitos y empezar a canturrear- feliz navidad a todos!- Rotakion se levanto sobresaltado, agarro el paralizador en ves del vaso con agua y por accidente se dio una descarga asi mismo, cumpliendo su cometido de despertarse, pero no de la forma que pensó

-Amy es solo 12 de diciembre-dijo Rotakion calmado dejando el paralizador en la mesa de noche y sentándose

-pero hay que decorar la casa y colocar el árbol de navidad-dijo la niña emocionada, Rotakion se le quedo viendo unos instantes, el de pequeño nunca se había emocionado tanto por una festivida, aunque pensándolo bien, no tenia recuerdo alguno de su infancia, ni siquiera sabia si tuvo una.

-bien, despierta a Nicko y a Charie….-no pudo termina bien la oración cuando los subsodichos entraron a la habitación con un animo similar o mayor al de Amy y también empezaron a dar brinquitos en la cama canturreando

-Feliz navidad a todos feliz navidad a todos

-y año nuevo también-termino ese pedazo de la canción Amy

Rotakion tenia una expresión similar a la de un padre cansado y algo abrumado por la emoción de sus niños.

2 horas después

-ehhh ¿ seguro que estas bien?-pregunto Charie al pelinegro

-solo pásame las luces-pidio Rotakion, colgado de cabeza por un borde del techo, cabe mencionar que la casa era de dos pisos, en un descuido había resbalado y casi cayo del techo, de no ser porque las agujetas de sus zapatos se habian enredado de alguna forma al borde del techo

Mientras con Amy

-hey que…..-no termino de hablar Grace al ver a Amy y a Nicko , llenos de alguna extraña mezcla, pegajosa y cuyo olor era fuerte

-intentamos hacer panqueques-dijo Nicko tratando de quitarse de la cara la mezcla-pero echamos por accidente levadura

-y cuanta….-no volvió a terminar debido a que vio un saco de levadura totalmente vacio-¿necesitan ayuda?

-si-dijo Amy echando un bol lleno de la mezcla en una sarten grande

-¿Qué huele tan bien?-pregunto Nathan entrando en la cocina-¡¿pero que rayos, cometieron comidicidio?!

En ese mismo instante, se pudo ver a través de la puerta de vidrio corrediza que conectaba la cocina con el patio, como Rotakion y Charie cayeron a la nieve, seguidos de una maraña de luces navideñas y una especie de trineo decorativo, lo curioso del trineo era que el material del que estaba echo era del mismo de un banshee sangheili, los asientos eran del mismo material y en ves de un santa Claus, tenia un muñeco de Hero vestido como santa Claus , un muñeco de Charie vestido como elfo y uno de Framox también vestido como elfo

-Charie recuerdame como fue que conseguiste esto-dijo Rotakion saliendo de debajo del trineo y luego ayudando al rabbit a salir

-fue un regalo de navidad, pero tuvimos que vestirnos asi y hicieron los muñecos con los tres posando, fue incomodo debido a que los trajes de elfos no eran de la talla correcta, yo tuve que agarrarle ruedo y Framox le toco uno ajustado; aunque fue algo gracioso ya que hubo que echarle aceite humectante a Framox para que se pudiera quitar el disfraz

-¿sabes que para cualquiera que crea que eres mujer o gay eso pudo sonar como algo de doble sentido?-pregunto Rotakion enarcando una ceja

-me lleva la….

1 hora después

-gracias-dijo Rotakion cuando Nicko le paso un plato con panqueques recién hechos, Nathan y Grace habían limpiado y rehecho la mezcla, solo dejando que Nicko y Amy cocinaran los panqueques, cuando le dio un mordisco a su desayuno,pudo notar que el panqueque de alguna forma esta duro por fuera y suave por dentro , anda a saber como esos 2 lograron eso, a pesar de ello siguió comiendo tratando de ignorar ese detalle, a veces extrañaba muchas de sus aventuras, como la ves en que fue a una dimension de una realidad de Half life, o cuando lucho contra una tribu orca con solo 2 soldados rasos de apoyo, extrañaba la emocion y la adrenalina, pero en ese mismo momento Charie dijo

-una ves en mis tiempos de gladiador escuche a un politico decir "solo los barbaros y los locos disfrutan del combate", al ver tantos espectadores le dije "pero son esos mismos barbaros y locos quienes votaron por usted"

-es cierto-dijo Nathan

Una granada lacrimogena atraveso la puerta de vidrio y rodo por el suelo mientras esparcia el gas, Nicko agarro a Amy y la saco de ahi

-Grace sal de aqui,Nathan toma la escopeta de la alacena y revisa que pasa, Charie ve al piso de arriba y alerta a los demas, pero ya!-ordeno Rotakion llendo a la sala, donde algo con la fuerza de un Gorila con esteroides lo golpeo knockeandolo

pas horas desde que fue knockeado, recuupero la conciencia y vio que la casa estaba en un total desastre

-Rayos es la tercera ves hoy que hay que acomodar todo-dijo Rotakion, entro en la cocina. y vio a Nathan tumbado en el meson, con la cabeza colgando de su cuello, Rotakion solo se preocupo un poco ya que segun el, Nathan era como un Terminator 1600, por lo que agarro la cabeza de Nathan y la acomodo en su lugar, pasarian unas horas hasta que el sistema de autoreparacion rehiciera todas las conexiones, vio que el lobo tenia muchas heridas, sobretodo de balas de bajo calibre y en menor medida algunas de rifle o escopeta, en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Nathan habia un papel doblado, lo saco y desdoblo para ver que tenia un texto impreso el cual empezaba asi

"Señor Evan Rodrigo richstofen"

Era un nombre falso, pero atrajo su curiosidad que estuviera compuesto por nombres falsos que el varias veces uso

"Sabemos que usted tiene muchos bienes de valor y riqueza, pero necesito esos bienes para mi beneficio, para ello hemos asaltado su hogar, matamos a su compañero Nate como un mensaje,la policia no le servira de ayuda, como ve no le sirvio siquiera un guardia duro de matar, tenemos a Nicko,Grace,Janice,Charie,Davil,Marco,Monica,Claire y su querida hija Amy, recibira una llamada a las 2:04 PM con instrucciones,hasta pronto"

-No saben con quien se meten, ire a por ustedes y ire con TODO-dijo no como un pensamiento vago que se perderia con el paso de la situacion,no, lo dijo como una declaracion, una declaracion de guerra, era trillado, pero nadie se metia con su familia

 **Bueno eso fue la primera parte de este especial el cual constara de 3 partes, les invito a cualquiera de ustedes a participar y ayudar a (o tal ves estar en contra) Rotakion, pueden ser ustedes mismo o algun PC, Salu2 y bendiciones, Felices fiestas a todos**


End file.
